


Dnf bullshit

by yo_yo_yo_party_people



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, Smut, cute boyfriends, lol ew I hate adding that tag, short George, tall dream, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_yo_yo_party_people/pseuds/yo_yo_yo_party_people
Summary: Just cute moments following the au of short George and tall dream- I’m maybe gonna make this a collection but this one is smut with Dreams obsession of George in his clothes !!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 235





	Dnf bullshit

One of Dreams favorite things about George being so much smaller than him was how he looked in his clothes. Especially how he looked in his clothes after sex when he would be wearing a sweatshirt of Dreams and the sweatshirt was the only thing he was wearing. When the sweatshirt would go to his mid-thigh and he looks so fucked out and hot, and oh my god if he hadn’t just railed George like one minute ago he would be all over him again.  
It became kind of a bad habit of the dirty thoughts that came to dreams mind whenever George would wear his clothes. Especially today because George decided to show up to school wearing one of Dreams hood less sweatshirts with his signature jeans and collard shirt underneath it. And man did he look hot (adorable too but Dreams dick is thinking for him right now). He walked up to George from behind and pressed himself against his back, wrapping his arms around him,  
“Hey babe”, he said while giving him a quick peck on the lips.  
“Dream!! Hi” George said, sprouting a cute blush across his cheeks (not those cheeks you perv !!).  
“I love when you wear my clothes baby, you look so good”, Dream whispered in his ear, chuckling at the retching sound Karl and Sapnap made. Maybe he wasn’t such a good whisperer.  
“Oh quit or you two, i think it’s adorable!” Bad protested, lightly wacking Sapnap on the head.  
“You won’t think what Dreams gonna do to George in that sweatshirt later is so adorable now would you?” Quakity laugh out, doubling over at the scandalized look Bad gave him.  
“And that’s enough of you guys” George says as he grabbed Dreams hand and pulled him away, an adorable blush on his face. Though Dream would never admit it to the guys, Quakity was quite right about what Dream was going to do to George . 

——————————————————————————

“D-Dream i can’t” George wined out, thighs shaking as he pushed himself up and down again on Dream cock. George was impossibly red and sweaty, wearing nothing but Dreams sweatshirt as he rode him. Dream had decided to be a little evil and was keeping his hands off George, not even placing them on his hips where he usually put them when George rode him.  
“Cmon baby, I know you can do it” Dream said, having a little mercy and placing a hand on his hip, helping him go up and down a little harder. George arched his back and wined, eyes rolling up into his head when Dream pushed him down hard on his prostate.  
“Nngh- need to come, oh god!! Please” George moaned out louder, hips stuttering as he got closer to his own release.  
“No no Dream don’t please” George sobbed out as Dream brought both hands to his hips and stopped him from moving, holding him still on his dick. Dream pulled out completely, placing George so he was sitting on one of Dreams thighs and brought him in for a kiss. Dream didn’t notice George was rubbing himself on Dream thigh till George pulled away to moan and started riding his thigh faster.  
“Such a needy little slut huh?” Dream teased, a look of amusement crossing his face when George’s hips stuttered and he buried his face in Dreams neck. Now rolling his hips faster and faster, George was full on sobbing,  
“Ugh so good Dream, ahh yes yes” he cried out sitting up a bit so that his hands were placed on Dreams chest, and one of Dreams legs still in between his own legs.  
“You gonna come baby? Cmon come on my thigh like the good little slut you are” Dream said, groaning as one of George’s legs insistently rubbed up against his aching cock.  
George started going impossible faster, tears falling from his eyes as he moaned and moaned, hips rolling against Dreams thigh, t  
“Nngh, god yes yes YES!! DREAM” he sobbed out as he came all over himself. Dream grabbed George’s hips that had slowly come to a stop and continued to roll George’s hips for him. “Uh uh” was all George got out of his mouth, the over sensitivity of his cock against Dreams thigh taking over his brain. “You think you can cum again baby? Hm think your tiny little cock could take it” Dream said, watching as George’s eyes rolled back in his head again and he wined. “D-dream” he wined out, “I can’t do it” he finished as his little hands moved to Dreams to try and push him off. Dream tskd and starting rolling George’s hips faster and faster, relishing in the high pitched moans coming from George. George’s thighs started to tremble and he sobbed as another orgasm was ripped from him. Dream also groaning as he finally released as well. George collapsed on Dreams chest, breathing in and out, trying to catch his breath.  
“Well, who would’ve thought you liked to get called a slut huh?” Dream said, laughing when George smacked his stomach and buried his head deeper in his neck.  
So yah, Dream really liked how his clothes looked on his short boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Uh holy shit did I just write this? Uh Chile anyways ...


End file.
